


You’re My Cup Of Tea | Dreamnotfound AU

by asheislost (Ash_Wings24)



Category: Minecraft youtube
Genre: College AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Slow Burn, Wholesome, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Wings24/pseuds/asheislost
Summary: A flirty regular and a flustered employee run into each other in a coffee shop run by Bad.DO NOT talk to the CC’s about this work. It is purely for fun :)
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 76
Kudos: 312





	1. Black Tea

A ringing of the bell perked George towards the shop door.

“Just a moment!” He called out, scribbling down this annoying lady’s order. It was handed to his friend and coworker, Nick, but just Sapnap they called him. 

They all had nicknames at the shop. Nick was Sapnap, Zac was Skeppy, and Darryl was Bad. The nicknames were what was placed on the name tag, but George was still new, so he didn’t have one, yet.

“Hi, what can I do for you?” George looked up to the man covered by his hoodie. He wore a face mask, but freckles dotted his cheeks and hazel eyes stared at him. God, this guy again?

“Um... I’ll just have a black tea?” His voice was deep and musky. Kinda cute and spicy, George smiled.

“Anything else?” George coughed the smile away, writing the order on a cup.

“Yeah, how about a number, cutie?” The hooded man chuckled, smiling back under the mask.

“Dream. No.”

“Name?” He begged.

“Will you just be having the tea?” George sighed, scribbling the only name he knew on the plastic cup. “Dream”.

The nickname, he assumed, came from the regular constantly saying “I can be your dream.” to George, which was really annoying and cute. His real name, and basically everything, was a mystery to the employees.

“I suppose, if I can’t have you,” He gave sad puppy eyes at George as he rung up the order.

“Six, seventy seven.”

“Keep the change,” Dream smirked, handing him a ten dollar bill. Who was this guy?

George watched as he walked to a seat, startled by Sapnap putting a hand on his shoulder.

“That guy, again, huh? Get his number yet?” Sapnap laughed, looking at Dream, where George was staring. George shook off his hand.

“No! I’m not gay, Sapnap!” He yell-whispered, slightly blushing under his own face mask.

“Sure~. Bad believes you, but you’re only fooling him.” Sapnap walked away to the drive thru, to help a new order. Skeppy worked drinks, calling out Dream’s name with a playful smile in his eyes.

Dream took the cup of tea, still pouting at George. He looked at his cup with surprise, then to Skeppy who waved bye. George was suspicious, but payed attention to the next customer in line.

////

Dream smiled down at the cup, seeing something written on the inside, slyly. It was an American number, followed by a winking face. Different handwriting from George’s, so he assumed it was the man that made his drink.

He sat in the car, placing the cup into the holder next to him. A phone was pulled out. A contact was added. He didn’t know the cute cashier’s name, so he just added him as “coffee cutie”. A text was sent. No reply was received. 

Dream was a little disappointed, but possibly phones weren’t allowed during work hours. The light brunette took out his car keys, starting the car, and driving home.

////

Something buzzed in his pocket. Not many people had his number, only Sapnap and a college friend. His parents, too, of course, but no one else. Sapnap was working; he hadn’t talked with Karl in months... Was it his mother? 

George stepped off the floor, pulling out his phone as Skeppy took over. He pulled out his phone, and it was a random number saying “:)”. 

He sighed, getting rid of the conversation from his phone, and going back out to help the others.

////

Maybe another text? The smile he had sent was possibly too obscure, especially if the cutie wasn’t aware he had his number. Dream fiddled with the keyboard in the texting app, laying in his bed in nothing but the light of his computer and phone. He cat, Patches, sat at his feet, purring in her sleep.

“i can be your dream” He decided on, hiring send with a running heart.

////

George laughed, smiling at Sapnap from his dumb joke. Bad was closing the store with Skeppy’s help. The other employees were enjoying a bar of cookies and cocoa, a holiday treat for their contribution. George’s phone on the bar buzzed softly. Then again. And again.

“Damn, bro. When’d you famous?”

“Probably just my mother.” He grabbed the phone, and to his surprise, it was the number from earlier.

‘i can be your dream’ 16:45   
‘you there cutie?’ 17:30  
‘um in case you didn’t get my hint’ now  
‘i’m your favorite regular’ now  
‘:)’ now

It was seven in the afternoon. How long had this guy been waiting for a response.

‘do you miss my eyes? you stare into them a lot’ now

Sapnap watched George choke on a cookie as his phone continued to buzz. It must’ve been the plan sprouting into action. He had given Skeppy George’s number so he could give it to the flirty regular. 

“Who you texting?” Sapnap peered over his shoulder. George snapped the phone onto the table, aggressively clicking the power button.

“Nobody! Have you been handing my number out?”

The plan had worked.

“Of course not. You can trust me,” Sapnap lied, sliding next to George on a bench.

George watched disapprovingly. 

“Let me see how it’s going!” He begged, reaching out for his friend’s phone. 

“No!” George yelled, holding his phone out of reach. Skeppy and Bad stood in the doorway of the break room. Skeppy smirked.

“What did you do?” Bad looked at Skeppy curiously.

“I gave his number to that flirty regular.” Skeppy answered, plain and simple. He was proud of what he’d done. 

‘hey? i can see you’ve read my texts’ now

George stared down at the screen as Sapnap watched. 

‘Hi. Dream?’

‘you remember me :)’

‘How could I forget?’

‘what’s your name, cutie?’ 

George stuttered.

‘George. Is Dream really yours?’

‘it’s all you need to know :)’  
‘are you still at work?’

He looked around, startled by Sapnap looking over his shoulder.

‘Yes. GTG’

‘aw bye’

////

“That was adorable!” Sapnap cooed, following George to his car.

“Fuck off,” George blushed slightly under his mask, heaving heavy breaths and holding a heavy heart.

“Can’t. You’re the driver.”

“Find another one,” George sighed, unlocking the Mazda. Sapnap planted himself in the passenger seat, buckling before George could step into the vehicle.

“Nope.”

Could he stand living with this dude? Really? He could. George had practiced since the boys turned eighteen and moved to Florida, attending the same college. The coffee cafe served as a part time job while he took his classes, online now as pandemics have it.

Sapnap had this job full time, taking night classes. Both were programming majors, Sapnap being the one talked to George first. They worked on a project together, realised George was poor, and Sapnap introduced him to Bad’s Good Coffee.

He wondered if Dream also went to University of Florida. 

//// 

It was weird: a British man in Florida weather. But Sapnap couldn’t help enjoying the difference in cultures. Also, the suffering of a man never have seen heat.

The plan was something Sapnap had come up with. The plan being: if Dream were to order a coffee today, Sapnap would give Skeppy George’s number and they would make each fool fall in love. Classic. It had started off great, already. Dream helped tons, being a flirt. 

The employees couldn’t tell if he was just flirty or if he was really into George, and that made it hard. Hopefully, it was the latter. 

Hopefully, Dream would be a good regular and buy a coffee tomorrow.


	2. Lavender and Lemongrass

Rain pelted the campus paths, blocking Dream's view more than six feet ahead of him. He had memorised the way to the cafe, though, and wasn't worried about getting lost or wet. 

He looked up from the soaked concrete, finding his eyes meeting a small cottage style shop. A smile crept onto his face, as he found his hand around the handle of the glass doors.

A familiar bell rang two simple joys, and suddenly, a breath of warm air covered the previous chill. The smell of coffee, tea, and cake filled his senses. He would rather be no where else, right now.

A sweet, shy voice called from the register, "Great. You're all wet. Black tea?"

The smile he hosted flew beyond the clouds, and he landed on cloud nine. 

"No, actually, thinking a lavender, lemongrass steep today," His boots clicked on his way to the counter, his hoodie clinging to his skin.

"Oh! Fancy, are we?" George chuckled, writing down the unusual order onto a paper cup.

"You changed your cups," Dream queried, the smile faltering. 

"Yeah, better for the environment or something," George looked him in the heavy eyes as per schedule, and then away. "Take a seat."

The freckled man smirked, dropping off a ten dollar bill on the counter, and taking a corner booth situated next to a heater. The air was a refreshing change for the Floridian man. He was used to heat, but the cold rain was uncomfortable. Probably nice for the British cutie at the counter.

He felt his eyes crinkle as he thought about the glasses man. Fantasies flooded every individual thought. Fantasies of conversations and kisses. After being a regular for three months, he hoped for a closer relationship with George.

But, he had only found out the man's name last week. Not very close, in his opinion. A sharp yell took him from his trance, his made up worlds stopped turning.

"Lemongrass and lavender tea for Dream!" Skeppy swirled the cup, leaning on the marble counter. Dream stood, pushing in the chair and heading to the bar. A swift exchange; a quick wink.

He grasped the handle leading to a rainy demise, when he heard his name get called out. A turn and he met eyes with George. 

"You can't go outside in that," Glasses man reached under the counter, pulling out a blue umbrella, "Take this. You're gonna soak up other people's floors, and we don't want that."

"Thanks, cutie. This is appreciated," He grinned, grabbing the umbrella from his hand. And for a second, the hands touched. George pulled away faster than a bolt of lightning.

Dream smiled, opening the door, umbrella in hand. He looked back gratefully at George. One less hoodie clinging to his skin.

////

Dream set the umbrella by the entrance, taking off his shoes and putting them on the rack. Soft snores came from the couch in the living space as a tired college guy huddled in a fluffy pink blanket. His long pink hair was a mess and spoiled over the velvet furniture.

Dream sighed. He set the tea on the kitchen counter and moved towards the fridge, picking out supplies for a PB and J sandwich. There was a carton of almond milk in the fridge scribbled with "TB" on it. He grabbed a glass of normal milk, knowing not to touch what wasn't his in this household.

A small tabby cat rubbed against his leg as he ate standing up. He picked her up, petting the soft thistle fur. The tea was a little bitter and overdone on the lavender, but it reminded him of George. 

The sweet, bitter tang tasted like his words to Dream's ears. The floral taste filled his senses like George's scent. Was he obsessed? He would swear not. 

////

George handed Skeppy another cup with an order and name.

"Why did you give up your umbrella?" Skeppy asked with a smile.

"He needed it more. I think he walks and I drive, so why would I need it?" 

Sapnap came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"Do you like him?"

"No! Sapnap. I told you, I'm not gay. I just think he's interesting and nice. Kind of cute for a guy," George trailed off, twirling the sharpie in his hand.

"Mhmm," Skeppy giggled, topping a cup with whipped cream.

"Shut up, BadBoyLover."

Skeppy blushed, dropping the order onto the counter and staring at George with a hatred in his eyes.

"I heard my name?" Bad perked up from the back, "Skeppy. Are you alright? You're a little—"

"I'm fine, Bad." He growled, picking up the cup again and putting a lid on it. "Vanilla bean latte for Marisa!"

"Thank you," the stranger smiled, taking the cup and leaving with an open umbrella.

"What's going on?" Bad questioned, looking at shy George and flustered Skeppy. Sapnap was sitting by George with a mischievous smirk.

"Nothing." They all answered in sync.


	3. Chai Tea With Warm Milk

The rain had come to a halt just this morning, giving Dream a fresh, chilly noon to use. His photojournalism class had a project on unusual growth, so he looked around in cracks of cement for grass and flowers. 

A weed, he assumed, had sprouted from the Technology building’s door. Such irony, he found in this, and joy in the white flower’s gleam against the sun.

He knelt to it’s level, trying to find an angle, when the doors a few feet from him slammed open and students clattered out. Two rather familiar voices caught his ear.

“We’re gonna be late.” George?

“Don’t worry. Bad doesn’t care,” and was that his coworker? 

The chattering of the two stopped, causing Dream’s curiosity to face them. The two students faced the kneeling man, other kids passing by. 

“Dream?” A cute British voice saying his name will always get to him. 

“Yeah?” Dream put the lens cap on and stood, facing them.

“What are you...” George’s heart started to quicken and words seemed to drain like sand through fingers. 

“Just doing some schoolwork. Technician?”

The coworker of George’s smiled, “Programmers.”

“Oh. You don’t have another class, right? I’m not keeping yo—“

“No! No.” George coughed awkwardly. He looked at the ground and breathed in.

“Okay, good,” Dream chuckled, rubbing his neck. With one hand, he zipped his camera bag and pulled out a water. “Feeling at home, Brit?”

“What do you mean?”

“The weather, cutie. It’s cooler today. Winter is coming,” Dream took a sip, smiling at him.

“I suppose.” 

Sapnap snickered. 

“What?” George and Dream questioned the black haired young boy, with a dumbass bandana acting as a headband.

“You two are silly. I’m going to head to Bad’s and cover you, George. Good luck,” He winked, turning and leaving, his sneakers silent on the path.

“Who is he?” Dream beckoned George to a bench.

“We call him Sapnap. He’s a good friend of mine, a dormmate, and a coworker.”

“Potential crush?”

George laughed. “Absolutely not.”

“Just checking my competition here,” Dream smiled, pulling down his mask to sip on water.

“Why do you wear a face mask?” George leaned back.

“Are we playing twenty questions?” George shook his head slowly, “Okay. Well. I just like it. It’s comfortable, I guess.” The mask had a little hand painted smile on it.

“Hm...” The smaller man took Dream’s water bottle and sipped.

Dream was shocked, but happy to see this. He wasn’t sure why he was happy. He just was. He wasn’t one to question how he felt.

His hand unzipped the camera bag and uncapped the lens. One point, one shoot. George stared, stunned.

“Did you just take my picture?” George blushed lightly, feeling a little lightheaded and dazed.

“That’s a keeper,” Dream smiled, gazing at the photo through a little screen.

“Hey!”

“It’s not illegal,” He laughed, capping the lens again, and putting up the camera. His smile was contagious, and so was his laugh. Soon, George joined in.

“Don’t you have someplace to be?” Dream stopped his wheezing, calming down.

George looked thoughtful for a moment, then swore and ran away in a panic. He had taken the water bottle, which Dream didn’t mind, but did notice.

////

“Don’t know how long I’ll stay for,” Dream said at Skeppy who had called his name.

“You’ve been in here a lot lately. What’s so interesting?”

He stirred the chai and warm milk tea, smiling.

“The staff.” 

Sapnap heard, and put a penny out of his pocket and into a jar.

“What is that for?” George looked at him oddly. The jar was about one eighth full of different coins.

“Your marriage.”

“WhAt?” George coughed on air, shoving Sapnap lightly.


	4. Chamomile With Honey

“You alright, Skeppy?” George watched Skeppy limp in the store with a crutch.

“Yeah. Bad knows, but I, um... Hurt my ankle,” He set it down, moving towards the register. “Can I do cash today?”

“Yeah, I’ve got you,” George moved to heat up the milk and get the machines working, “How’d you manage that?”

Skeppy fiddles with the buttons on the register, avoiding eye contact. “Bad and I were on a date last night... Ice skating.”

“Oh. Ohh~”

“George!” Skeppy hit him with one of the crutches, and the British man laughed. “Where are your glasses?”

“Shit!” George touched his face, looking lost. “I need a new prescription anyway... Hm.” He groaned, putting his head on the marble counter. 

“You’re back in physical classes, right?” George nodded. “What’s it like being lame?”

“No! Agh. It’s just easier having the teacher be there to tell you what to do instead of watch something prerecorded. What’s it like being an art kid online?”

Skeppy smiled. “Gives me more time to relax.”

“And fantasise about your boyfriend?”

“He isn’t my boyfriend,” Skeppy muttered, “Yet.”

Sapnap walked in through the front, already dressed in his apron and professional clothes. Normally, he looked like an e-boy. At work, he looked like a panda who makes cake for a living. That’s what he was.

Black ripped jeans, white vans, white bandana, black sweater, with his eyes and the apron being the only sources of colour. 

“Bad in y— Whoa! What the fuck happened to you?”

“Ice skating.” 

George snickered.

“Hm. Is Bad in yet?”

“No. I opened this morning. No costumer yet, thankfully since you just swore the roof off.” George sighed, teasing the embarrassed techie.

“Sorry, George. Can’t believe Bad gave you key this early into your job...”

“I’m just that great.” The bell rang softly, two times. All three employees faced the front, worker modes on.

A tired scholarly man with long pink hair walked in. He had some scars and notches in his ears, and piercings galore.

“You guys open?”

“Yes, good sir,” Skeppy smiled warmly.

“Cool. I’m here on behalf of a... person. He wanted a chamomile and honey tea.” He monotone voice was husky and tired. Sapnap looked at George.

“Anything else?”

“I’m going to have an Americano and ham and cheese croissant.” He stood for a moment, not saying anything more, “Oh. And he wanted to tell the glasses employee that he’s sorry.”

“The...” George breathed in. Dream? “Is he okay?”

“Yeah. Just strep-throat, he says, because of the weather. Has to quarantine just in case.” The pink haired man handed Skeppy his card and said a name, very unusual.

“Technoblade, one word... Thanks.”

George worked on the tea, while Sapnap helped on the coffee. The drinks were done before they pulled the sandwich from the heater. Together, the order was called, and the english student left gratefully.

////

“Dream? Hey, got that order of yours. Tea? Really? What an American you are,” Techno sighed, looking around. He hadn’t a clue where his dormmate was. “Dream?”

Dream popped out of his room, waving. He took the tea graciously sipping. He felt like someone had stuffed Patches’ scratching post down his throat and left it there overnight. It was a bad morning, having just woken up like this. 

Dream looked at TB, barely speaking, “Response?”

“There wasn’t any glasses man there today, weirdo.” Techno drank his coffee lightly, careful not to burn his tongue. “Sure you don’t have the ‘vid?”

Dream looked sternly at Techno, nodding. He took his tea and heading into his room again, cuddling with his white sheets, partially yellow from night sweat. A large teddy bear was being used as a pillow, and Patches was using it. She looked up, moving to cuddle with him again. 

He smiled politely, taking out his phone and scrolling through Youtube. Something caught his eye: a familiar looking British man smiling on a thumbnail. The title was “Georgenotfound’s Best Moments”. 

Watching the video brought a smile to his face, so he looked further into this “Georgenotfound”, finding a string of videos on a channel, mainly Minecraft and coding.

Dream pulled up messages, and texted George a screenshot of the channel.

‘this you?’

‘....’

////

George felt his cheeks flush with all the blood in his body. 

“Sapnap! Dream found my channel—“

“Haha!” Sapnap slapped the counter, smiling under his mask. “About time!”

“No. No. This is bad. I play Minecraft. What would he—“

‘if it is, you have a cute smile’

“Fuck,” He muttered under his breath, clutching his phone tightly. George stared at the text, leaving him stunned.

Suddenly, Sapnap snatched the phone from his fingers and started texting something. 

“Hey!”

////

‘I bet it’s not as cute as yours <3’

“What...” Dream murmured, smiling softly and taken aback. 

‘you’ll just have to wait to know ;)’

‘Bet >:)’

Dream chuckled, not minding the scratching in his throat. Patches purred up at him, her tail flicking curiously.

////

“What have you done?” George scrolled through the texts. Sapnap dumped some money into the marriage jar. 

“Increased your chances, ya wimp.”

Skeppy smiled, taking his tip and putting it into the jar. 

“Fuck...”


	5. English Breakfast Tea

His chest ached. Could just be the tabby sleeping on his chest or the anxiety of missed classes, but still. The sickness lingered in an unsettling way. 

A buzz came from the nightstand, and there was a surprising text from George.

‘I’m off today. Are you still sick?’

It’s about time. George never seemed to get a day off, with the limited staff and the short daily hours.

‘yeah :( wish i could see u’ 

George sat typing for a while, huddled in his blanket on his bed. Sapnap was in the other room, playing games for Twitch.

‘Same, actually.’  
‘Do you live on campus?’

‘in a dorm’  
‘why’

George smiled, and Dream’s heart thudded against his rib cage. 

‘Send me your loc’

“Fuck yes,” Dream muttered, sighing a happy breath.

////

There was a knock on the apartment door, and although he was writing an essay, he stood to get it. Interrupted, rudely, though, by a hyper Dream.

“Aren’t you still feeling bad?” Techno groaned, sitting back onto the couch. Why couldn’t this man just sleep in his bed?

“Yeah, but a friend is here to visit,” Dream smiled giddily, slipping on a face mask and opening the door. 

George looked cuter in his casual clothes: less uptight. Just a blue hoodie on ripped and cuffed jeans, with a shoelace belt where his undershirt was tucked. His hair was a little messy, and glasses were dusty. 

“Tested negative but feeling positive. Hi, George. Come in.”

“What happened to our pact!” Techno growled from the couch.

“You won’t even know he’s here, TB.”

“Hey, that guy came in the other day... Technoblade?” George cleaned his glasses awkwardly.

“Yeah. I live with him.”

“Did you bring coffee, coffee man?” 

“I did not. I did bring a tea, though. For Dream?” George coughed into his arm shyly, handing him a cup. “English breakfast... It’s a herbal kind of tea, at least the way I made it.”

“Oh! You made this?” 

George shuffled his feet.

“Bet it’ll be better than Skeppy’s,” Dream chuckled hoarsely, taking George’s hand and leading him into the bedroom.

The sat on the bed, Dream cuddling his blanket, and hiding the giant teddy bear. Patches hopped up, sniffing George curiously. She purred, rubbing against his hand, inviting him for pets.

“She likes you,” Dream smiled.

“I’m glad,” George returned, accepting Patches’ invitation. They talked for a moment, not bothered by Dream’s scratchy sound. He sounded like a broken vinyl, but George still found the husk cute.

George stole some of the blanket, and they huddled together. It wasn’t contagious, so neither minded. The cold air creeping through the window and into the bedroom brought their warm bodies close. Patches lay on both their laps, stretching across indecisively.

They scrolled through their phones, getting each other on socials and while Dream read something, George chuckled.

“It’s your turn to be embarrassed.”

“Why?”

George showed his phone screen, and Dream winced. It was a channel on Youtube with a mainly green and white theme. A lot of Minecraft based videos were uploading, and he had less than one hundred subscribers.

“My channel is bigger than yours,” George laughed, booping the taller man’s small, round nose. “I’m gonna share this to everyone I know.”

“So, like, one person?”

“Fuck off!” George yelped, blushing as he swore under his breath in anger.

“Just saying.” Dream wrapped his arm around George and watched him parole the channel. With only five videos, it was obvious why it was such a small channel. But the videos were well done and admired by George.

//// 

Techno knocked on the door, his belly growling. He wanted to order some shitty fast food but not without a dormmate’s order. After no response, he walked in anyway. Dream blinked up at him, sleepily. George snored quietly on his shoulder.

“What is it, TB?” Dream whispered.

“Just wanted to see what you wanted from Wendy’s. Does your boyfriend want anything?”

“Not my boyfriend, and I’ll just have what I normally have, times two,” He smiled softly, blushing under the mask he still wore.

“Alright.” Techno closed the door, quietly, as to not wake his dorm-mate’s absolute lover no matter what he says. 

Dream melted back into George’s warm embrace, suddenly awake. He didn’t mind being here, with nothing to do, except admire George’s beauty. The snores were so graceful and polite, like they had been trained the same manners George had. He liked it. It was calming. It was cute.


	6. Mocha Macchiato

He felt better, he knew as he rang the familiar bell. It rang like a tune that sang in his heart. The two dings before the thudding of air sealing had become a trancelike memory.

The blue haired one was working register now, which was odd. Usually it would be George. Although, in the midst of welcomings, he did hear George’s voice.

“Hi. Where’s the cute one?” Dream leaned into the counter, looking up at Skeppy.

“Hiding,” Sapnap answered from the pastries.

“What? Why?” Dream looked at Skeppy curiously, worry in his eyes. Skeppy shook his head.

“There’s been this guy coming in and yelling at George for not making a dumb latte right. It’s impossible to mess up a latte!”

“I know! I’m sorry!” George whimpered under the counter, his voice tiny and weak. It sounded like he had been crying.

“I’ll have a mocha macchiato and white brownie. George?”

“Hi Dream.”

“There’s no one else here.”

George’s hand grabbed the marble counter, pulling his light body up with minimal effort.

“Really?” He squeaked.

“Yeah. Now make me a killer macchiato, sweetheart. I’m sure you’ll nail it.” 

George smiled a small happy smile, taking off his glasses to wipe his eyes. He moved across the machines, at first, shakily, but then, with fluid motions. Memory became reflex and minutes later a cold drink sat on the counter, straw beside it and whipped to the lid.

“Thank you, cutie,” Dream winked, handing him a ten dollar bill. He left with the paper bag and drink, sipping the straw under his mask. The bell rang as he opened the door, and he turned to look at George. Dream blinked, smiled, then left.

Skeppy took the change from his pockets and dumped it into the jar. About two thirds full.

“May need a second one, soon,” Sapnap laughed, bumping into paralysed and tomato faced George. 

////

“Hey Dream,” TB called from the couch, petting Patches in his lap. “I think your cat is sick.”

“What?” Dream dropped the order onto the kitchen counter, running to his pet since he was a kid. “What’s wrong?”

“She threw up while you were gone, and hasn’t been purring very much...” 

“Damnit.” The masked man reached out for his baby, feeling her slightly cold body. She opened her eyes very sleepily at him, meowing in a small voice.

“What did she throw up exactly?”

“Just water and breakfast.” Techno frowned, moving his hair behind his ears and looking down at them. Dream took down his mask and gave her a little kiss, stroking her back.

“Oh god, no. Patches, baby,” He choked up, holding her with his life. “I gotta get her to the vet.”

“I’ll make you an appointment. You email your teachers.” Techno pulled his computer from the carpet and starting typing erratically.

Dream heaved her onto his shoulder, and carried her into his room where he grabbed his laptop. After a few emails, Technoblade told him a time.

They wouldn’t be able to get her in until next week.

Dream’s steel heart ran, his chest filled with dread. Please. Take anyone but her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhaha not sorry


	7. It’s Cold...

Three days after Saturday, Dream found Patches laying by the fridge. He was getting a glass a milk, and went to pet her.

So cold.

Techno sped them to the animal emergency room, ten minutes from campus. It was in the city and out of the way of the university. Dream stroked her fur as they reached the final light.

“It’s going to be okay,” he lied.

They sat in the waiting room for thirty minutes. She wasn’t breathing that well. Why couldn’t they go quicker?

“How long have you had her, sir?” The practicing vet looked at him calmly.

Words took a moment to register. “Thirteen years.”

“She lived a good life, I bet. She looks heal—“

“Are you telling me you can’t do anything?” Dream began to raise his voice and choke. Techno watched from the chairs, hiding his eyes. “She’s still alive. Do your job and help her!”

“Sir, I’m afraid we don’t have that capability. Every life must end.” Dream held her, cradling Patches like a newborn baby he’s about to lose.

“At least...” His voice cracked as his eyes blurred, “At least help her from this pain.”

Techno looked up, surprised. He had a shine of sadness in his eyes. Dream’s shine of sadness was overflowing.

“Yes sir. Are you going to want to cremate her? I’ll show you a packet of things we can do for you.” The vet frowned beneath her mask, heading into the back of the practicing room, coming out with a couple of needles and a pamphlet.

Dream took the packet, and watched. He stroked his hands through her fur and watched the life fade from her eyes. She was gone before the needle was injected. 

////

George stirred a coffee together, sipping it on his break. Sapnap looked at him, curious.

“Has Dream texted you at all? He hasn’t come in recently.”

“No,” George coughed on the heat, “Haven’t had a single text or call.”

“Hm...” Sapnap frowned.

“I’m worried, actually. For three months, he didn’t go a single day without making some attempt at a drink. For two weeks, now, he hasn’t made any sort of attempt. Do you think something happened?” He took off his glasses to rub his eye, concern seeping into his voice.

“Maybe. That guy is hard to read, even harder when he’s not giving anything.” Skeppy interjected. “Don’t you know his address? Or are you capable of texting him first?”

“Oh.” George was stunned. “Yeah.”

‘Hey Dream. You okay?’

////

He spun the pendant, green and glassy. ‘Patches’ was engraved on the back of the bronze metal, and a lengthy chain wrapped it around his neck. 

His phone buzzed on the nightstand, but he didn’t feel like talking to anyone. Dream sighed, reaching out the empty hand for the electronic.

‘Hey Dream. You okay?’ george <3

He twiddled with the keyboard for a moment, unsure of how to respond.

‘yes.’

////

“Oh, he’s not okay, Gogy.” Sapnap sighed, looking at the dim screen.

“Def not.” Skeppy added, looking over the other shoulder.

“Fuck, guys. What do I do?” George whined, throwing his head back.

“Ask home what’s wrong!” Skeppy laughed slightly, bumping his shoulder.

////

‘What’s up?’

Dream stared at his own screen, unimpressed by the weak attempt to make conversation. At least, from his point of view. 

‘nothing.’

////

“Everything is up.” Skeppy scoffed in disbelief.

“Oh god,” George cried out.

“You’re in deep shit,” Sapnap chuckled through his half eaten croissant.

////

‘Please be honest, Dream.’

He banged his head into the memory foam pillow, yelling. 

‘i am :)’

////

The boys were freaking out.

‘I’m coming over after work.’

‘...’  
‘fine’


	8. Visit

Techno opened the door, not surprised to see George in a comfy blue sweater and baggy sweatpants. Without an invitation, he sped walked in, leaving TB stunned.

He almost knocked on Dream’s door, before sharp pink nails pulled his hand away. Technoblade shook his head, leading George to the couch.

“Why are you here?”

“To pay Dream a visit,” George took a seat next to TB, “He hasn’t been to the store in a while.”

“Patches died.”

“Oh. Oh heavens. Is he—“ 

“No, he isn’t.” Techno sighed, pulling his blanket around his shoulders, hiding his shirtless torso. “He hasn’t left his room: I have to take his food in there and he doesn’t even eat much!”

He groaned in distress, causing George to be a bit anxious. George wasn’t sure what to do. Dream has always been upbeat. 

“God. Patches was the cat, right?”

“He wasn’t even supposed to have her on campus, but he didn’t want to leave her behind, so he convinced the board that she was his emotional support. I wouldn’t doubt that she was, really.” The pink haired student forced out a chuckle, curled up on the couch with the fluffy pink blanket.

George sat in silence for a moment, stunned. He wasn’t sure how to react to this information. 

“He’s gonna like this.”

“What?”

Techno looked over, “You. He’s gonna like you visiting. It’s just been him and I for a few weeks. No one has thought to come by. I guess since we’re both quiet people, it doesn’t help.”

George stood, smiling at Techno. 

“I know he needs someone,” He sighed, walking away.

////

A soft knock on his door. Probably Techno again. Dream plugged in his earbuds. 

Light crept in from his door as it opened.

“What’s up, T—“ His eyes widened, choking on his words. “George?”

“You thought I was lying?” George pulled Dream from the monitor and spinning chair, yanking him to the twin sized bed. “Why wouldn’t I come see you, Dream?”

Dream was shocked, staring into George’s eyes through dark glasses. 

“Here.” George smiled, taking off his glasses, “Now you can see me better.”

George rolled them over, close to the edge of the bed. George was on top of Dream, a very flustered man at the moment. 

“I’m going to make you forget losing her.” George popped off Dream’s face mask. Then his own. “I’m gonna make you forget how to breathe.”

Dream chokes, staring into George’s eyes, forgetting to blink. 

“How does it feel to be lost in my eyes?”

“I-it’s the best damn feeling I’ve ever had—“ George leaned down, quieting Dream with a kiss.

Dream rubbed his cheek, blushing in a trance. George smiled scooting off of him. The two boys sat up, sitting in silence for a while.


	9. Jubilee Line

'why didn't you tell me you were leaving?' 

Dream stared at his screen, half sad, half disappointed. 

'You know?'

He stifled a scream. Or a cry. He didn't know. He was watching George's stream a little earlier when he mentioned leaving to England for a family visit. They had become closer, but quieter, since the 18th. 

'ofc i know'  
'you should've told me'  
'do you not trust me?'

'No!'

Dream chokes.

'It's not that I don't trust you. It's that I wasn't sure how to tell you. I won't be here for three weeks. I'm going to be on the other side of the world, in a different time zone. Phone calls will be weird and texting will be slow.'  
'I'm going to miss you.'  
'You know that, right?'

Texting will be slow? What... They'll make it work. Right?

'i think so'

////

After a request, Sapnap, Dream, and George sat in a Mazda together. The darkness of the parking garage wasn't as dark as their silence. Sapnap played on his phone, but was distressed. And Dream was in the backseat, refusing to look at George.

"I'm sorry, Dream," George started, but couldn't finish.

"I had to find out at the same time as a bunch of strangers. And you continue to say you'll miss me, but I don't mean anything to you, do I?" (lowkey about to cry while writing this)

"No—"

"I found out before Dream. Why?"

"Because I live with you! I thought you needed to know—"

"Enjoy your flight, George. Have fun with your family and childhood friends. Enjoy not texting or calling for three weeks, because, according to your excuses, it just 'won't work'."

George panted, out of breath from something. He wasn't sure what. An alarm on his phone went off, and suddenly reality caved in. He had to go.

Dream cried on the drive home.

////

"You look like shit." Techno sipped on a glass of hot chocolate.

"Yeah, I know." Dream slid the car keys onto the table. It was his job to take care of them. He wanted to throw at the wall or stuff them down the garbage disposal. Why was December ruining the latter half of the year.

"You don't drive?" He raised an eyebrow, and watched Dream head to his room.

"Don't trust English boys with far too much free time." 

////

George rang Dream's cell, having escaped a family feast. He wanted to talk to him. He wanted them to be on good terms.

Dream denied the call.

'so calls work for you now?'

'I'm sorry.'

'you make it incredibly hard being mad at you'

'WDYM?'

'that picture on your ig story. it was hot'

All the blood in George's body rushed to his face, unsure of how to react. Impulse made him send some dumb response.

'I know ;)'

'did you just fucking wink at me'  
'ksjdbshshdh'

'Hey Dream.'

'yeah?'

'Your gay is showing.'

'good'  
'call me again pls'  
'i want your voice'  
'videos aren't enough'  
'george?'

He smiled, still red. One, two taps on the screen and all of a sudden, freckled man popped up on the screen.

"You've seen me without a mask."

"Still no smile," George sighed, smiling himself. The husky deepness in the students voice never failed to make him fall to his knees.

"You'll have to earn that." Dream was barely on screen, obviously not a camera person besides being a photographer.

"I have a lot to earn back, don't I?" He had his phone set up on his nightstand, lamp on in a dark room. 

Dream was silent, no answer given. Because he wasn't sure how to answer. As previously stated, he couldn't stay mad at George. It was incredibly hard. 

Dream slid himself into frame. 

"Dream?"

"Your voice is enough."

"Huh?"

"I'm tired, George. You are, too."

"Do you want me to hang u—"

"No! No. Just like you're here. Let's just..." He inhaled, soft heartbeats. "Let's just remain."

"Okay."

They fell asleep to each other's rhythmic breathes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spotify Playlist is out!! :D
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1kM9F7sPSAPUom7evuYOoY?si=9EBzzDDeQ3ycCf11ao0ldA


	10. Broken Sunset

Late nights calls lead to late mornings. Technoblade notices the change in schedule, and laughs to himself, wondering what they talk about all night. Outside of the calls, Dream fiddled with Patches’ paw stone and takes photographs on walks.

He found a bunch of clovers beside the forest trail, and his hopeless heart sorted through them. There were two four leaf clovers right next to each other, stems intertwined. Putting them in books to dry press them, he hung them up on his wall, next to printed photo of George.

Later that day, he found himself yawning. He took a walk under the winter clouds to Bad’s shop. 

“Black tea, please, Skeppy.” Dream shifted his mask, looking helplessly over the counter knowing who he longed for what an ocean away.

“Back to the regular,” Skeppy laughed, noticing his sad look. “He’s not here, loverboy.”

Dream sighed, avoiding eye contact. “I know.”

“Your tea will be done soon. Give it ten.”

Sitting in the booth, cold air seeping through the thin windows. He found himself listening to his heartbeat. Listening to it bump against his ribcage. It wanted out so badly. 

His fingers moved across the phone screen, making an irreversible purchase. Moving over to his calendar, he set a reminder for Thursday.

Sapnap called out for him from the countertop, handing him a steaming paper cup. Waving goodbye, Rick Montgomery playing through cheap earbuds, he headed back to his apartment. The sun set crimson skies to shame as pinks and blue decorated clouds like cotton.

A bench nearby harboured the cup, as he reached for his camera. The palm trees blocked the light from his sensitive eyes, a click or two. Suddenly, his camera card was full. He took it out to replace it, but dropped the camera from his left hand.

Glass shattered, cracking through his music. Breath caught in his chest, and then a sudden ringing from his phone came. He was in shock, but the name on the screen attracted a stiff smile. Feeling was pretty weird, as everything seemed numb and the sky faded to indigo streaks.

“Dream?”

“G-George?” He could feel his heart beat again.

“Hey, will you be able to drive me home tomorrow? I’m coming back.”

“Wh-what?” He stumbled over his few words, remembering the earlier purchase with fear. Everything came crashing down. The walls he built up full of security and confidence were left in rubble.

“Yeah,” George laughed, bringing a instinctual smile to Dream’s face.

“Yeah! I can do that,” Dream chuckled, packing the camera into the bag with the empty hand. Shards of glass punctured his hands, leaving traces of blood.

“I look forward to seeing you again,” George audibly smiled, “Where are you? I hear wind.”

“Just... sitting and watching the evening waves of Lake Alice. Wish you could watch it with me.”

“I can, soon. My family is mad,” he laughed, “They were all like, ‘You’re gonna miss the family feast! What’s about presents?’ but all I want for Christmas is you.”

“Aww, that’s cheap.”

“Hey!” George’s voice cracked, causing both of them to cackle slightly. Dream’s was more of a tea kettle wheeze than a cackle. “Shut up, loser.”

“Never, cutie.”

The broken camera didn’t seem to bother Dream as much now, with other things on his mind. Fantasies of cute, colourblind, British boys returned and swarmed. The bench seat felt much warmer, and the night air seemed chilly and stale. The birds festering around the water would be picture worthy. 

Pulling up his phone camera, he turned off flash and adjusted the exposure, just barely getting a good picture. The stars were visible in the background against the blue sky and black palm tree silhouettes.

George breathed in the back of his earbuds, calming him down from the tea. Which was cold. Fuck. Dream tossed the cup away, plugging in the other earbud and walking home.

“I can hear the gravel.”

“What about the wind?”

“It’s very loud.”

“Sorry.”

“No. Actually. Reminds me of Floridian nighttime. It’s night, right?”

“Yeah.” 

They fell into a still silence.

“Britain is so cold, right now. I miss your heat.”

Dream stopped walking. feeling the cheeks under the mask warm up. His heat?

“No! Wait. I phrased that wrong.” George stuttered, coughing awkwardly. “Florida’s heat.”

A part of him was disappointed. Another part happy. George had said it in the first place, then realised how it sounded. He was thinking a certain way that could mean he thought of Dream differently. He’s probably overthinking this one sentence. 

The key unlocked the old wood door leading to a cedar smelling apartment. The stove was actually on, and producing some ramen and boiled eggs. There was enough for two, to Dream’s surprise. 

“You’re home now, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Call me back when you’ve eaten, love.”

A dial tone. Hold up. Love? Dream stared at the bubbling water, stunned. Huh???


	11. Pumpkin Spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are everything nice.

Yes, George had kissed Dream’s cheek. It was hard to not think about. But being called “love” by George sent shivers up his spine and into his flushed face. The unusually affection was startling to our freckled Floridian. 

George gave him a rush no one had ever managed before. It wasn’t the anxious beating of the heart he was accustomed to. He felt relaxed talking to the Brit. He felt welcomed. It was a nice change in pace from the feeing of security he always had up.

People used to think he was going to rob them, because, even before the unnamed virus, he walked around with his hood up and a face mask. If he wore complete black, you’d think him a criminal.

The walls he built up parted for George. Every-time he heard the smooth, crisp laugh, he melted into his gaming chair. Every-time he watched compilations of George, he smiled to himself, unknowing of the time flying by.

Technoblade walked in the next morning, dressed in his formal pyjamas. He had different outfits for different moods, today, the light pink and sleek cloth told he was feeling very businesslike.

Taylor Swift softly sung through his gaming headset around his neck, black nails on the white door. Dream stared up from his wide monitor to see his dorm-mate.

“What’s up?” Dream spun around in his green and black chair.

“There’s donuts on the kitchen counter, if you’re hungry.” 

“You’re...” Dream fiddled with his mouse, trailing off.

“Hm?” TB fell onto Dream’s twin sized bed, his own blanket around his shoulders.

“You’re more social than I expected.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“When I first met you, here at the room, I don’t know what I was expecting. You were very quiet at first, never leaving your room or talking to me. Now, I mean, you know just about everything I do, and I know somewhat the same for you.”

“It’s not hard. We’re college kids. There isn’t much to do.”

“I think I’d be surprised to see you at a college party.”

“I’d tell your mother if you were at one. Not in this economy.”

Dream scoffed as Techno chuckled at his own joke. 

The two young adults hung out in Dream’s room, sharing a couple good laughs. It wasn’t until noon, when Dream finally finished his essay, and Technoblade had fallen asleep on Dream’s bed.

Techno was an unusually soft sleeper. He twitched a lot in his sleep, but never spoke, or snored. Compared to George, he was quiet. Dream was careful to not make a lot of noise as he moved up from the desk, and out the bedroom. A box of glazed donuts from some cheap gas station sat on the kitchen counter, and Dream didn’t mind himself as he swooped one up with a swift hand.

The house was quiet, with only Dream. In that moment, he realised just how much noise Patches made when she slept. Just how much noise she made when running around. Just how much noise she made.

The silence made him full, and suddenly he couldn’t bring himself to eat. The cheerful conversation with Techno seemed duller.

He wanted to work on the social commentary photography piece, now. Maybe that would distract him.

////

His camera bag made some odd noises as he moved down the sidewalk, but it wasn’t light, so he didn’t bother to unzip it. Until he got to a perfect spot, where he did, and stared at tiny glass shards and a busted metal camera. The screen was cracked and lens was busted. Memories flooded back to him as suddenly he recognised the tragedy.

He had dropped his camera yesterday. A groan let out as devastation hit for the second time. He pulled out his phone, taking a picture before moving to Amazon. He placed an order for another camera, knowing it wouldn’t be the same as his mother’s gift.


	12. Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> been a while :)

Sapnap hummed quietly to the tunes of the radio, as they drove down the interstate towards the airport. Dream couldn’t lie to himself, now. He felt like his whole world was crushing down and being tossed into a rubbish bin. He isn’t treated George too well when he left him. And he wish he had.

His hands turned whiter on the steering wheel. Sapnap watches carefully, inspecting the dirty blonde’s face. A look of utter anxiety and panic. How could one man be so stressed? 

Sapnap smiles, turning off the radio as he hooks up his phone to the car. Dream feels a wave of hatred as Toxic by Britney Spears starts to play.

“Why?!” Dream yelps, focused on the road. Sapnap sings along to the song, smiling wider than the space between the sun and Earth.

He didn’t give the taller man any explanation as they parked in the parking garage. The song fades out and before the rest of Sapnap’s playlist can play, Dream turns off the car.

“Let’s meet him inside,” Sapnap offers, hand on his door’s handle.

Dream bites his lip, before nodding. They open their doors simultaneously, meeting by the trunk of the Mazda.

The insides are blindingly white, with messy smells of different fast food restaurants and cleaning supplies. There weren’t many people there, with so many still being on Holiday break. 

Some lady started to speak over the intercom, mentioning an English flight. Sapnap reaches over for Dream’s hand, smiling comfortingly. 

They let go of each other, heading towards the baggage claims. Sapnap saw a cart and hopped into it, as Dream yelled at him to get out because there was a sign saying “do not put children in cart”.

There was distant chatter from a hallway, growing closer. Shoes and heels clicked against the reflective floor.

The boys look towards the people coming out of the hallway, waiting anxiously for a colourblind English man. 

He wore a blue turtleneck jumper, with high waisted black jeans. They were cuffed at the ends, showing off his white socks and black chucks.

Dream would lie about this part. He smiled, laughing slightly. Sapnap would wave him over and the three would hug, past tenses forgotten for a minute as they embraced. George’s glasses clashed with Dream’s chest. Sapnap almost cried. He didn’t realise how close he had grown to these two. None of them knew until that minute.

Then the clock ticked past and they had to let go. George grabbed his hard blue suitcase, and looked at them, smile fading.

“Hi Dream.” George chuckles.

“Hi George.” Dream whispers.

“Hi Sapnap.” Sapnap adds.

They look at Sapnap for a moment, smiling. 

“Hi Snapchat,” Dream teases, laughing. Sapnap frowns playfully, crossing his arms. George fiddles with his thumbs, biting at the skin around his nails.

“My family was mad when I told them I was coming back so early... and why.”

Sapnap waved George to follow him and Dream as they headed towards the fast foods. “What did you tell them?”

George looks up at Dream, his eyes frowning.

“I needed to be with my friends this Christmas,” he says, the bitter lie rolling off of his tongue. That wasn’t at all what he told them. In fact, he wanted to tell Dream what he told his parents, but couldn’t bring himself to.

Sapnap and Dream smile, awing at him. George blushes under his paper mask, as Dream ruffles his hair. He kind of liked that, and was sad when Dream pulled away. 

“Do you want to drive, George?” 

George looks at Dream’s green eyes for a moment, drawn in. He contemplates, before hopping into the passenger seat.

“Nope.”

“Wait— I’m in the back?!”

“It’s my car,” George teases, watching as Sapnap shuffled into the backseat. He car was cleaner than he remembered. Had they cleaned his car while he was gone?

Dream turned the key, starting the car and Sapnap’s phone automatically started playing again. Dream and Sapnap laugh as Darude Sandstorm starts blaring. Dream can’t breathe, whistling like a tea kettle. Sapnap chortles, slapping the seat beside him. And George? He just stared blankly at the screen, wondering what the hell was happening.

Dream moves over to turn it down as he screeches. George hadn’t heard Dream laugh this hard before, and was honestly astonished. 

Sapnap pills out his phone, putting on a different playlist. Dream can’t drive for a couple minutes as he catches his breath. George is just smiling really hard. Their laughs are contagious, and George was sick.

He chuckles, the sound catching Dream’s attention. The dirty blonde looks over at George as his eyes close and he leans back into the passenger seat, lightly and softly chuckling. It was a unique noise that Dream found rather pretty. 

“Hey loverboy,” Sapnap whispers into Dream’s ear from the backseat. “First time?”

Dream can’t help but smile at George.

“Definitely,” Dream breathes.


End file.
